


Strawberry and Honey

by greyeyesgreymind



Category: Original Work
Genre: And I mean light, Cute lesbians, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, lesbian fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyeyesgreymind/pseuds/greyeyesgreymind
Summary: Abby wishes for her girl in her arms.Or, cute lesbian drabble :')





	Strawberry and Honey

Abby's head rolled back, a low groan emitting from her mouth. She squeezed her eyes shut as she picked her head back up. She rubbed her heavy eyelids and blinked them to focus back in on the events at hand. A seminar. About human evolution. Probably the last place Abby wants to be. The first being her girlfriend, Eva,'s arms. Abby longed for the warmth that her girlfriend holds. Eva is like a reassurance to Abby that everything is going to be alright.  The professor's voice droned on and on and on and on and Abby slipped into the gentle hum of sleep. She was with Eva, on her couch, and she could feel Eva's fingers running through her hair. It was knotty so Eva was struggling, but all the same, she persisted.

"You look so beautiful," Eva whispered, leaning in close to press a kiss to Abby's cheek. Abby sighed as she leaned her head back against Eva's chest and kissed her chest wherever she could reach. That only made Eva grip her tighter and start to plant kisses on the top of her head. Abby ran her hand up Eva's body, all the way up to her cheek and pulled Eva's face close to hers and pressed a light kiss to her lips, relishing in the sweet taste that she was so used to. 

 

Her lips taste

like

roses

and

honey

and every 

other

good thing in the 

world

 

Abby's eyes snapped open and her head shot straight up. There had been a tap on her shoulder that jolted her out of dreamland. In front of her stood her friend Mark.

"Come on Abby, you missed the end of the lecture, let's go grab something to eat."

"Okay," She sighed, slowly packing her stuff back in her bag. She didn't get notes for most of the lecture but she figured she could just copy off of Mark's later. "Where do you want to go?"

 

Later that night, Abby found herself alone in her dorm room. Her roommate, Thalia, was nowhere to be seen. Abby wasn't surprised though, it wasn't rare for Thalia to spend the night at her boyfriend's house. She sighed at the thought. If only she could be with her lover right now. She would do anything to be with Eva and not in her dark lonely dorm room. She was thinking about what she would give to be in Eva's arms when she heard a soft knock at her door. She shot up in bed, thinking she imagined it when she heard it again. She wearily got out of bed and gracefully crossed to her door, trying to make as little noise as possible. She peeked through the door peephole and was greeted with the sight of an oh so familiar face. It was a face that she had been longing for all day. She threw open the door and pulled the girl into her arms.

"Oh my god I missed you," she whispered, burying her face into Eva's neck. She could smell the strawberry shampoo she used and she loved it. Abby loved Eva and every single thing about her, from her strawberry hair to her honey lips to her slender fingers. Abby loved all of it. "I've been thinking about you all day." Eva pulled Abby's face up to her own.

"I've been thinking about you too," she said. Abby's lips met Eva's and she sighed. The sweet taste of Eva was just what she needed. She pulled Eva into her room and pulled away just long enough for Eva to take off her shoes and jacket. Underneath she was wearing one of Abby's shirts and her favorite pair of grey sweatpants, but to Abby, she still looked stunning. 

"God I love you so much," she said, pulling Eva close, their bodies pressed together, sharing their warmth. 

As Abby laid on Eva's chest, Eva kissed her head, whispering about her love for Abby and stroking the back of her hand down Abby's cheek. Abby buried her face into Eva's chest and closed her eyes. When she opened them she couldn't remember a dream but she could remember the events of the night before. She breathed in heavily through her nose and was greeted with the strawberries and honey that were Eva. She looked up to see that Eva was looking down at her with a slight smile on her face.

"Good morning sleepy head"

"Good morning you stupid dork. I love you."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it uwu


End file.
